A New Adventure Begins
by Dreamstar13
Summary: Sequel to TLATS Kaori is now the new holder of the Kokoro Jewel made by a hanyou, relative of Midorioko. But after being turned into a human by poison she meets a hanyou and guess what a whole new adventure begins. Pairings: Read to find out. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Changing of Blood

**A little side note before starting the story: For those of you who haven't read my story, The Life After the Story, you may get confused on who some of the characters are. You may want to read it first. Just head to my profile and check it out.**

Dreamstar: I know what you are all thinking. "HOW THE HE- - COULD SHE TAKE SO LONG TO MAKE THE SEQUEL?" or "WHERE THE HE- - IS SHE? WHERE'S THE STORY? WHERE'S KAORI!" Well, I have a life too you know.Well, enjoy the new story, A New Adventure Begins, with the main character...

girl's voice: Hey! Wait a minute! I'm the main character. You have to wait for me!

Dreamstar: Well, you're taking forever. So hurry up!

girl's voice: Fine. Hey everyone! For those of you who haven't read The Life After the Story, my name is Kaori. I am the other side of Dreamstar and my name is used in a lot of Dreamstar's fanfics on Inuyasha. This will be her 3rd fanfic, so be happy I'm the star.

Dreamstar: More like horrified.

Kaori: What was that?

Dreamstar: Nothing. Now let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but if it weren't for that, I would own all legal rights to this story. Too bad I don't own him. OH well.

* * *

Chapter 1

Changing of Blood

It was a clear summer morning. A blur of red and black sped through the fields of greens towards a tall castle. The blur stopped, and was in appearance a young almost 15-year-old girl. She had just gotten back from another week of school. But this was not an ordinary girl. She was a hanyou, and the daughter of Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands. She ran through the castle towards a tall area, where her mother always sat, waiting for her daughter to return home to tell her about the week of school.

She was a time traveler, traveling from the Feudal Era of Japan, to modern day Japan. She had always been taught the basic Feudal Era necessities, along with fighting as a hanyou, and modern day necessities if she lives in modern day Japan hundreds of years from then. She always had to keep the secret of being hanyou. It was very easy seeing is how she was able to hide her demonic powers and her demonic features with her priestess powers. She loved being home best, however. The open fields, the deep forest, nothing you would expect in a large city full of cars and other machinery. The young hanyou breathed in, the fresh air not contaminated from the city's pollution.

Her name…is Kaori Taisho. One of the heirs to the Western Lands. She had long raven black hair, piercing dark brown eyes, and two furry inu-ears on top of her head. Kaori was always studying because her mother wanted her the best education possible. Inuyasha agreed with Kagome…because he couldn't stand any more "sits".

"Konnichiwa, Oka-san. How was everything while I was gone?" Kaori asked as politely as she could. Kagome smiled at her.

"What is it you want?" Kagome asked. Kaori just stared at her.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" Kaori asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know you want something. You are never this polite." Kagome explained. Kaori sighed.

"I was wondering if I could take a few days to a week off of school?" Kaori pleaded. Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Kaori looked at her sorrow-like.

"I want to go visit Kenu. I haven't seen him in **_so_** long. Please Mother. I miss him. May I please, PRETTY PLEASE go see him!" Kaori begged. Kagome, never liking people begging her for anything, crossed her arms.

"Will you study while you go visit your brother?" Kagome asked. Kaori knew that her mom was always behind in her studies because of her Feudal Era adventures. Kaori, however, was always able to pass by with a 4.0 average. She would think her mother wouldn't expect her to be able to catch up to the well behind other students.

"Of course I will. Does this mean I can go?" Kaori asked. Kagome nodded. Kaori jumped for joy. Kaori ran towards her room while passing her father.

"Did I miss something here?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha, the Tai-youkai, was always left confused when Kagome and Kaori talked to each other. And without Kenu, he was alone in these times of confusion. Kagome told Inuyasha what Kaori had decided and agreed with Kagome that she should go see her twin brother.

Kaori had with her a backpack with supplies for a week, a present for her brother, and a few extra haoris and kimonos. She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows from the weapons rack. She was ready to leave.

"Kaori, be careful. You don't know what could happen in between the village and here. Please make sure you get back here alive." Kagome said. Kaori hugged her mother, and turned towards her father.

"Make sure you don't get killed." was all Inuyasha said before hugging her a waving her farewell. Kaori was off. She was walking the road she told herself she'd walk when her brother and dear friend left. She also remembered when two other friends left to start their demon slaying journey. She didn't know what to expect, but she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Kaori POV

I can't believe Mom actually let me go by myself on a journey. This shouldn't be too hard to do. Go straight to the village, spend a couple of days there, and then go back. I was half way there when I stopped for a few rice balls. Who knew traveling could be so tiring? I gulped down my lunch and swallowed all of the water in one of my water bottles. I stood up and continued walking. I have to get to the village before sunset. Demons come out usually at night to attack anyone walking in their territories. I was not going to become a demon's dinner.

"What took you so long?" a voice was heard behind me. I turned around. A young hanyou with dark silver hair was smirking at his twin sister.

"You know, I would have been at the village in a little bit." I argued. He just continued walking towards the village.

"Hurry up, supper is almost ready." Kenu called as he ran towards the village. I followed after him. I was not going to let him eat all of the food before I get there.

The village was your ordinary village. Except, instead of hanyous hiding, they were playing with human children. Kenu smiled.

"Ever since Dad defeated Naraku, youkai, hanyou, and humans are able to live a lot better with each other, with the exception of some villages and demons." Kenu said. If it wasn't for me being born first, I would think Kenu was my older brother. But, he could never stop with his pranks ever since he was five and hanging out with Shippo and Uncle Souta.

A young female kitsune-hanyou soon walked up to us with a smile. She had long red hair tied up into a ponytail, and she had bright emerald green eyes. She had on a red kimono, and behind her was a foxtail.

"Kenu, Mother says it's almost time for lunch. Oh, hello." she greeted me. She looked from Kenu to me to Kenu again. "By any chance, are you Kenu's sister?"

"Yes. I'm his twin actually." I answered. She smiled at me, as if we were friends for a long time.

"You must be Kaori then. Kenu has told me so much about you. Oops, I almost forgot. My name is Yumi." she held out her hand, and I reached for it and shook it. "Kenu, don't forgot lunch. Kaori, why don't you join us? My parents would love to have you there."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." I said. Yumi shook her head.

"Nonsense. You will eat with us. Nobody would mind." Yumi grabbed my hand and Kenu's and literally dragged us to lunch. We had a quiet lunch, with the exception of a loud munching coming from Yumi's little brother.

"So Kaori, how long will you be staying?" Yumi asked.

"Only for a few days. I need to go back home to continue my studies." I simply replied. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to get to know you. A few days won't be able to help us much." Yumi pouted. I knew I was going to really like Yumi. While Yumi was cleaning up the dishes, I pulled Kenu to the side.

"Do you live here?" I asked. Kenu blushed and nodded yes. I saw the blush and continued my questioning. "Do you like Yumi?"

Kenu was getting really red, and leapt out of the house. I smiled. He finally got himself a girl. Way to go Kenu! Man, I gotta stay away from the future. I began walking through the town. The sakura blossoms were in bloom, and I was happy that they were. It meant that another spring would be beautiful.

Or so I thought…

I had so much fun at the village. I didn't realize how fast time was going, and it was soon time to go. I gave Kenu his present, two sheaths for his daggers. He smiled at me. I was on my way back home now. Time sure hated to go slow when it sees people having fun. But I didn't care. I had made a new friend, and that's all that mattered, right?

After getting half was towards home, I smelled a demon. I turned around. There was a figure, I couldn't see his face, but I could hear his voice.

"Young half-breed, hand over the Shikon Jewel now." he demanded. Wait, did he say Shikon Jewel? Mother told me it had already disappeared.

"Why should I give it to you? You are a filthy demon who would use it to harm others, there's no way I'm giving it to you." Even if I don't have it. He glared at me.

"Silence wench. Now you have chosen death as your path, and death shall come upon you!" It looked like he commanded something to after me, cause in a few seconds, I was running from a demon I couldn't see. It was too dark, that demon did something to block out the light. I could smell the castle. I just need to make it there. The demon attacked. I dodged it as best as I could and shot an arrow at it. It missed. I knew I stunk at archery, why did I bring a bow and arrows? I was never good with weapons. I tried to run again, but it had grabbed me from behind and bit into my side. I screamed. A blood-shrilling scream. I could see the blood gushing out of my side. I felt weak. I grabbed the bow and an arrow and aimed. My vision began to blur.

"Just one shot. One…shot." I released the arrow and it glowed a pink light and hit the demon. All I remember, was the sounds of the wild life had vanished.

End of Kaori POV

Kaori woke up to her worried parents. Kaori had been attacked by an unknown demon a few days ago. Inuyasha had smelled Kaori's blood and ran towards the sight where Kaori, her bag, and the bow and arrows laid. Kaori looked around.

"I'm back home? Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Kaori asked. Kagome handed Kaori a mirror and pushed the mirror up so Kaori can see her reflection. What Kaori saw wasn't her. It couldn't have been. "Mom, this is a picture, right? Tell me this is not a mirror."

"It's a mirror. Kaori, that demon put venom in you and-" Kaori couldn't hear her mother anymore. In the mirror, it reflected a beautiful human girl. She had light chocolate brown eyes and ears at the sides of her head. She had no fangs. What Kaori couldn't believe…was that the girl in the mirror…was her.

"Mom, I think I'm just going to go to sleep now." Kaori said as she fainted right there in front of her parents.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "What could this mean?" Inuyasha just looked back at her with fear in his eyes. Something Inuyasha had never shown was fear.

"I am not sure, but whatever it is, we must discuss this with Kaori in the morning. Right now, she needs rest." was all Inuyasha said before lifting Kaori's hair off her face.

* * *

Kaori: I just noticed something.

Dreamstar: Oh, what is it?

Kaori: 1 Why am I human right now? and 2 WHY THE HE- - DID I FAINT?

Dreamstar: 1 you're the star and 2 you're nicer in the fanfic. Anyways, please review...WAIT! I FORGOT TO MAKE ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. I need to make a name for the other main character of my story. He's supposed to be just like Inuyasha- you know looks, personality, etc. But I need a name for him. I was thinking Kenta, but I'd rather have a name with "Inu" in it and I can't think of one. Can you help me? This would be counted as a sorta contest, but only to help the story. The winner will have the name of the character in the story. There's only a few rules.  
1 It has to have Inu in it,  
2 It has to be in Japanese, and  
3 It has to be a name that kinda goes along with Kaori's name like how Kagome goes with Inuyasha's name a lot better than Kikyo's name.  
I need to go throw up now. Just saying Kikyo's name makes me sick. Now remember to submit your idea and review the chapter. See you all later.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a New Hanyou

Dreamstar: I'm kinda sad. Only two reviews. And after all those reviews from the last story saying they wanted the sequel. Oh well. I like to thank my two reviewers. In fact, I'll let Kaori read both of them.

Kaori: Ok. This first review is from sesshomaru121 from chapter 1 (duh). It reads:

um maybe inukoto?? im not good at japanese names ..anyways i love the story so far kepp it up and update soon  
-ur loyal reader, sesshomaru121

Hmm...Inukoto, not bad. And that makes another fan for me.

Dreamstar: Kaori, everyone that reads these stories and loves them are all my fellow readers. Which means, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a single fan.

Kaori (growling): Whatever. Our next review is from an annonymous reviewer, LadyKaede, from obviously chapter 1. It reads:

Your stories re great! So a name for the newbie, huh? How about InuTakumi, which was one of the most popular names in 05? Hey keep up the good work look forward to the next one!

InuTakumi...Inutakumi...sounds pretty good. Not sure if that will go in the story yet, but good. Anyways, let's just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but who knows, maybe I can inherit Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi...probably not.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting a New Hanyou

Kaori looked at her reflection. She didn't have any of her demonic features anymore. She was just, human. Nothing changed in the castle. Everyone was still nice to her. Itsuki was even more annoying, but she still stayed nice to him. Inuyasha and Kagome were a little more overprotective of their daughter now. Kaori touched the top of her head. It was so weird, not to be able to smell the different smells, unable to hear the far off birds chirping. This was definitely going to take time to get used to.

Going to school, she was depressed, and her friends noticed this.

"Hey Kaori, what's wrong?" Yuna asked. Kaori just shook her head. Her friends in the present weren't the same as the one's in Feudal Japan. She was happy it was the last day of school for a while, and that she could just rest at home.

She arrived at the shrine, picked up everything she brought with her, and bid farewell to her uncle, grandma, and great grandpa. She jumped into the well and was engulfed into a bright blue light. She arrived in priestess Kaede's village soon after. She picked up some herbs from the old woman (too old!), and rode on horse back all the way home.

After arriving to the castle, and saying hello to her mother, Kaori decided to just to take a walk the castle. She grabbed a couple of rice balls and stuffed a water bottle in a bag with it, and walked out of the castle. She walked and walked…until she reached a lake. She had never seen it before, but it would be a lot more fun to spend her day here than over at the castle.

She dipped her feet into the lake and laid down in the soft warm grass as a gentle breeze blew over her. She felt like something was supposed to happen, but what?

Somehow, she always felt so empty when she was human, as if something inside of her was stolen at the time of the New Moon. But, she felt as if something didn't belong now. What it was, she didn't know. She stuffed a rice ball in her mouth, and sat up.

'Maybe I could feel better if I went for a swim.' she thought. She slipped her long-sleeved shirt and green skirt off and revealed a one-piece bathing suit. She jumped in the water. The coolness of the water tickled her skin. She was flying in the water, gliding over the bottom of the lake.

She swam back to the surface and laid once again on the grass. All she could do was stare up at the sky, pointing out the shapes of clouds. Now that she wasn't hanyou, she couldn't run that fast, jump that high, or anything. Frustrating as everything was, she didn't seem to care now. Nope, nothing was going to ruin her life now that she was human. She remembered her father talked to old priestess Kaede about it, but she didn't know anything about it. It was annoying that they talked about her in whisper. She didn't care, as long as everyone didn't talk about her like that. She always despised being talk to that way.

She began to look around. She had finished her lunch, and she even swam a little. She should go home right now. But which way was it? Kaori hated not being hanyou right then and there. She couldn't sniff her way back home now.

Then she began to think. Where there's a lake, there are people. Where there are people, there's a village. She walked along the edge of the lake. They have to be here somewhere, but where? She continued looking, till she saw someone. She began to run, thinking that that person would be able to tell her which way was home. Boy was she mistaken. She walked up to a mountain. There was a person all right, but he looked to be in a peaceful slumber. Dirt and mud was caked around him with a vine wrapping around his waist and legs. He was wearing a black kimono, and he had long silver hair. He had sharp claws and fangs coming out of his mouth. She couldn't tell his eye color, but on top of his head, were two snowy silver inu-ears. She had missed messing around with Kenu's ears, and touching her own ears wasn't the same.

Kaori slowly walked up to the boy. He seemed to be the spitting image of Inuyasha (weird, huh?). She climbed on the few ledges around the boy and soon, she was face to face with him. She made sure her feet were stable on the small ledges. She lifted her hands, hesitantly, and touched the ears on his head. They were soft, softer than anyone's ears she ever felt. Suddenly, a spear was launched near her, barely missing her. An arrow was shot near the other side of her. Her eyes were wide open. She lost complete balance, and was falling off the mountain.

Kaori POV

My vision was blurry, and I saw many different colors in front of me. I blinked a few times, and found the villagers in front of me. I had been tied up!

"What the heck! Why did you tie me up?" I demanded. The villagers looked at me with strange faces.

"What are you? You have strange clothes on, and you appear human." one of the villagers asked. I looked down. I still had my modern day school uniform on!

"Stop! Ye men let go of her!" an old woman called. I looked up.

"Lady Kaede?" I said. The old woman looked just like her, but what would she be doing in this village?

"Kaede? Ye know my cousin?" the woman asked. I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Cousin? You two are cousins?" I asked again. She untied me and took me to a hut. She began to look at my face closely.

"Your face seems highly familiar to my older sister. Only she was hanyou." the old woman examined. I couldn't believe it. This sister of hers was more like me than she thought. "Where are ye from anyway?"

"I…um…actually…" I stuttered. I couldn't exactly tell her I'm the Tai-Youkai's daughter even though I'm human right now. She noticed I felt uncomfortable.

"That's ok. Ye does not have to tell me what happened." She smiled. "May at least ask for your name?"

"My name is Kaori. I kinda lost my way when I came to the lake." I explained. She nodded her head.

"Ok. My name is Kaho. Ye may stay for the rest of the night until ye are rested enough for your journey home tomorrow." She said as she began to stir stew in the pot. I stared outside. The sun was just beginning to set. What am I doing here?

End of Kaori POV

With Inuyasha and Kagome…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked up from a scroll he was reading.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaori is missing! Our daughter is missing!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"ITSUKI! Get in here!" Inuyasha yelled. The young demon came into the study, scared because well…who wouldn't be?

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Where's my daughter?" Inuyasha asked. Itsuki gulped. He knew he was missing something today, he just couldn't believe it was something so important.

"Uh, she said something about going out on a walk and to go eat lunch." he explained.

"Lunch, huh? So why isn't she back yet? It's almost supper." Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I do not know where she is." he said.

"Well what do you think you should do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know sir. What shall I do?" Itsuki stupidly asked.

"GO FU- -ING SEARCH FOR HER!" Inuyasha yelled. Itsuki ran out of the room. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. "Come on, we have to find Kaori, fast."

Kaori POV

The next day…

I walked around the village. Children were happily playing and men were working in the fields. I still didn't get why I was in the village, but I felt I was needed somehow. A lot better than how I felt at home, but still it was a feeling I didn't quite understand. It had something to do with that boy, and I had to go see him again.

I snuck quietly out of the village, and ran to the mountain again. The mountain seemed to be calling me, telling me to come. Once again, I saw the boy sleeping there. I had just noticed pinning him to that mountain was an arrow. I wonder, why is there an arrow there? Is he dead?

I heard something in the bush behind me. I turned around. It was some kind of centipede…no. It was a millipede demon! And it was coming straight at me!

"Young mortal. You have the jewel. The Kokoro Jewel of Lost Souls." She hissed. I looked at her. Great, first I have the Shikon Jewel, now some Kokoro Jewel. The world comes up with weird names all the time doesn't it.

"How would I know?" I asked. I gave her a cold stare. I was not in the mood to be messed with.

"You don't know? Honestly, you don't have the power to wield it." she slurred. She crawled towards me, how gross can you get?

"My sister may not have gotten the Shikon Jewel, but I will surely be able to get the Kokoro Jewel." she launched towards me. I looked around. Not a weapon in sight. I was screwed! I felt something sharp cut my arm. Blood gushed everywhere.

Everything went by so fast after that. I was pushed towards the mountain…against the boy. I could feel my self turn red. I never was against a boy like this…I didn't know what I was feeling. It was a strange feeling…one I couldn't describe. And after that split moment he opened his eyes.

His golden amber eyes were staring straight forward, me being below his eye level. He looked towards me.

"Keiko. Hey, what happened to you? I know your sister's human, but why are you?" he growled. Who was this Keiko he talked about?

"I don't think we're in a position to talk about this right now, so let's get out of this predicament before we talk." I told him. I could feel the millipede demon beginning to pull me away from the boy. I grabbed onto one of his clawed hands.

"What the he- - are you doing?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Trying not to go to that ugly demon. You're such a…a…BAKA!" I yelled. The millipede demon tugged harder on my legs. My grip was loosening from his hand.

"Hey. If you want me to save you, you better pull this arrow out of me." he ordered. I looked at him. My choices were a) be eaten by a millipede demon, which will humiliate me as the worst hanyou in the afterlife or b) let him go even though I don't know if I can trust him. After all, he called me someone I'm not. Oh well, I'd rather live right now. I grabbed the arrow with my other hand, let go of his hand, and the arrow was pulled out of him.

He began to laugh, evilly too. The millipede demon looked at him.

"Foolish hanyou, what are you laughing at?" she questioned him. He looked straight at her. He had a look of thirst for power in his eyes.

"Your death." he said. In a flash, he ran up to her." Iron Reaver!" He yelled. He slashed her body up. You could hear her blood shrilling scream as she disintegrated. He looked at me, a thirst for blood in his eye along with the one for power.

"You're next."

* * *

A nice chapter with a cliffy at the end. Sorry, but I had to have it like that. I still haven't decided what name. The contest continues to help me write the story. Remember:  
1. It must have "Inu" in it  
2. It has to be in Japanese  
3. It has to go along with Kaori's name like Kagome's goes along with Inuyasha's.  
Arigatou! Everyone who reviews to help me with the name. The name I choose will also have the person being thanked a million times by me and Kaori.

Kaori: Just as long as I ain't begging.

Dreamstar: Whatever Kaori. So, press that blue button next to "Submit Review" and review how you liked the chapter and a name I could use.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery of the Other Jewel

Dreamstar: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated so long but hey, at least I made it in time for Christmas. This review is from Mystery-Swordsman from chapter 2. It reads:

Ok! I like your story a lot. I have some names you can use.  
1. Inugin  
2. Inuhar  
3. Inukin  
4. Inukio  
5. Inugai  
6. Inuyakai  
7. Inutak  
8. Inushan  
9. Inupoy  
10. Inumin  
Well...that is all I can think of...I really like the prequel of this. TLATS:The Life After The Story. I didn't review it. Maybe I did but I'm not sure. These are great storys. I will also read you other one. It would make me happy if you read my Inuyasha story, 'Kagome the Full Demon'. I used to have so many reviewers. The first chapters are very short because I wasn't to much of a story maker then. Know I am making longer chapters.  
-Ponygon

Thank you for your suggestions. I'm not sure when I will pick the names, but hopefully, I have one for the next chapter. So enough of me babbling, let's get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I think I wished for it for Christmas. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 3

Discovery of the Other Jewel

Kaori POV

I stared up into his cold amber eyes. What did he want with me?

"So, Keiko. You still have the Kokoro Jewel." the boy said. I glared at him. "Now I'll be able to get you back for what you did to me."

He lunged towards me, claws flexed out, ready to attack. My eyes widened.

"You're not going to attack me that easily." I said. I began to run into the woods. I could sense that he was coming after me. At this rate, I was never going to outrun him. I stopped. He had jumped and landed right in front of me.

"I'll give you one more chance Keiko, hand over the jewel and I promise your death shall be quick and painless." he said.

"Wow, against those odds, I choose neither option of getting killed." I said. I kicked him in the gut, hard. Even if he was a demon, he was still able to feel the kick I delivered to him. "Now, as you squat there, clutching your gut like an idiot, I, someone not by the name of Keiko, will be going. Bye!"

I ran as fast as I could. Though with this slow human speed, I was weak in this situation. Now I really wish I could have listened to Mom's advice and taken Souta's old bike over to the Feudal Era. Well, it's too late for that now. Gotta keep running. The castle was coming to view. Wow, I never knew running so much could pay off. I could still feel the stinging in my arm. This will take a lot of bandages to take care of.

I felt a strange presence coming closer. This was never a good sign. The split second I turned, he was right above me. His claws were outstretched, ready to strike. I rolled at the same time he was about to hit me. I had just barely dodged.

"Come on Keiko. What's the matter? No weapons? No claws to save your pathetic life? Too bad. You're finished." he said.

"If I'm finished, then I would be lying dead. But since I'm not, I think I might as well do this next." I kicked him in the groin, harder than I did for his gut. That should keep him down for a while. Instead of going towards the castle, I began running back in the woods. Don't want the castle getting attacked.

I had to run. Run for my life. Run for the lives of the people in the castle and that village I was at this morning. This wasn't just about me. I was always around people that only this I would care about me. I didn't think like that. I always thought about others. Never have I thought about myself.

"You can't run away forever. Your blood will be on my claws!" he yelled. I can't believe it. He was **_still_** going after me.

"Why don't you just go away? Crap. This isn't my day." I continued running. My legs felt as if they were about to burst. If I was still a hanyou, this would be easier to run from him. This really sucks.

"Kaori! KAORI!" I could hear voices faintly in the distance. They belonged to my Mom and Dad!

"You know what, I don't think I should run anymore." I had stopped in my tracks and turned around. "You won't scare me." He had jumped from the trees and landed once again in front of me.

"I see. You're braver than I thought. Well, I guess that means that you will fight me now?" he asked. He still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well, if that's the only thing that will get me out of this mess. Then I will." I said. I stood in the fighting stance my father taught me…although this won't be that easy without my demonic features. He stared at me…awkwardly.

"I've never seen you take a fighting stance…except for when you use your bow and arrows," he said, "but now's not the time to deal with that. Today, you will die."

"Doesn't matter if I die or not, as long as you don't hurt anybody, I am fine with that." He charged at me after what I said. My life didn't have any meaning. I realized that ever since I became human. I felt weak, something that cannot help anyone. Then, something struck me. Wait, Mom was human. She was not always a hanyou. Humans may be weak, but Mom was strong. Dad always said so. If Mom can be strong, I can too.

I quickly dodged his attack. All I had to do was wait for the right time to strike. I always must fight with my head. Fists didn't matter if you don't have a good strategy was what Mom taught me. He had left his stomach open. Perfect. I ducked under his claws and punched his gut. A light pink energy came out of my fist and came out of the attack. He had a big wound in his gut. Did I do that?

"Bit - - now you will really die!" with one hand holding onto his gut, he raced toward me his claw ready to attack. "This will be payback!"

Once again, I was left to dodge all of his attacks. Hey, what else was I to do? I was fighting a very angry hanyou right now. I began running. I had to find some sort of weapon.

"Wench, come back here!" he yelled. Wait, didn't Dad used to call Mom that? What am I thinking, gotta keep running.

I found a tree and swung onto a branch. I climbed a little bit before hiding behind a bunch of leaves. I knew he was coming soon, so I tried to hide as best as I could. Little did I know, that wasn't going to help much.

"Wench, you might as well come out of hiding. I can sniff you out." he yelled. Crap! I had forgotten about that. Don't blame me, I was human for goodness sakes! "So, you're in the tree huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to get ya out then. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"AHHH!" I screamed. He had cut some of the branches including the one I was standing on. I was falling to the floor. Luckily, the leaves made it a soft landing for me, and I started to run again. I never knew I could do so much running in my human form.

With Kagome and Inuyasha…

"Kagome, I smell Kaori. But, I also smell her blood." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at him horrified.

"We better hurry Inuyasha." Kagome said. They both began running towards my scent.

Back with Kaori…

I knew he was catching up. My human speed would not allow me to get away from him. I thought about how life was, that I was always enjoying it. I never really did hate my life. It was always, too perfect. But, life isn't like that. I knew that one-day, my life would change as drastically as it has now. So, here it is, me running for my life in human form. Great, just great. I could sense his presence next to me now. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to attack.

"Now, to get the jewel from you. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he said. His claws pierced into my skin, and ripped my flesh. I saw lots of blood coming out and with it, a round jewel. I knew I could not let him have it. I grabbed it in my hands and continued running. I clutched onto my side. Not only do I have to worry about my arm, but my side as well? The world hates me!

Everything was growing blurry. I could barely see anything. My vision was obstruct. I could see two figures coming. I was losing too much blood. I wasn't sure if I would make it.

End of Kaori POV…

Kaori was now staggering towards a tree. She had lost too much blood, and now was getting too weak to move. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting closer to Kaori, but not before he showed up.

"Keiko, I'll be having that jewel now." he said. He jumped towards Kaori, but not fast enough before Kagome could do somthing about it.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to use your Beads of Submission to help Kaori." Kagome said. She grabbed the necklace, which hung around Inuyasha's neck for so long. She gently pulled it off before she realized something. She didn't know the chant.

"If ye don't mind me asking, do ye need any help with that?" a voice was heard. Out came priestess Kaho.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked. Kaho shook her head.

"I am her cousin, Kaho. I am this village's priestess. I know the chant ye must use for the Beads of Submission." She said. Kagome gave her the beads, and she began to chant the spell. Soon, it begins to float in the air towards the young Inuyasha look alike. It surrounds his neck and remains there. He tries to take it off, but it wouldn't come off.

"What the he- -? What is this piece of sh- -?" He continues to try to take the beads off.

"Now Kaori!" Kagome yelled.

"Now what?" Kaori asked. Seeing is Kaori is distracted, he hits Kaori's hand, the jewel rolling away from everyone.

"I'll deal with you later Keiko. Once I become a full demon." he said going after the jewel. Kaori heard the sound of the beads clattering around his neck. She knew what she had to do.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled. Down he went. The young hanyou was no match for Kaori. "Let's see…this first sit (Thud!) will be for attacking me. This next sit (thud!) will be for trying to trick me to help you. The third sit (thud!) is for calling me Keiko and not my real name. The fourth sit (thud!) is for trying to kill me. And this last sit (thud!) is for fu- -ing calling me Keiko!" Kaori yelled.

If you looked at the ground where she sat him, you would see a very large hole. Well, she did sit him six times. She picked up the little round orb.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take this back and make sure no evil demon uses it." she said. She walks toward Inuyasha and Kagome before falling into their arms.

"I'm really tired Mom. I think I'll go to sleep." Kaori says before falling into unconsciousness.

Kaori woke up feeling better than ever. She found her mom sleeping next to her futon and her dad on the floor in a corner. She smiled.

"Mom, you awake?" Kaori shook her a bit before Kagome woke up.

"Kaori! I'm so glad you're ok!" Kagome said.

"Of course Mom. Why wouldn't I be?" I told her.

"So, you should explain to me everything that has happened in the last few days you weren't home." Kagome said. Kaori began to explain everything, from meeting the strange boy to being in a fight with him. Then, a thought struck her.

"Where is he, that strange boy?" Kaori asked.

"Who ya callin' strange?" a voice asked. I looked at the doorway. There he was, standing as if nothing happened. She glared at him. "Don't look at me. I was dragged here, by him."

She looked to who he was pointing at. Her own father dragged him here?

"What? It's not my fault. I was told by Kagome to drag you here. She said something about just because you tried to kill Kaori, doesn't mean you have an important role ahead of you and all this other junk." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha, talk like that some more and I will get Kaede to make me another set of beads." Kagome threatened. The boy continued to try to take the beads off.

"How the he- - do I take these off?" he demanded.

"Only Kaori can take those off." Kagome explained. "And she can choose when to do so."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"They will never come off." Kaori said. His eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! You've got to take this off!" he demanded. She smiled.

"No." she answered.

"I'm gonna-" he began his threaten.

"You're gonna what? Kill me? All I have to say is sit (thud!)…oops." Kaori said. Once again, he fell to the floor (gotta love the sit command).

"Da- - you." he cursed. Kaori rolled her eyes.

"No cursing, especially around my parents." Kaori said. He sat up, his ears twitching, and glared at me.

"Of course." he replied. "Although, Keiko you should be able to take me out without this stupid thing. Stupid wench." Kaori was furious.

"Sit boy (thud!)." Kaori commanded. The boy hanyou glared at her.

"Why the he- - did you do that for?" he asked. Kaori did a scary scare (kind of like the one Kagome does to Inuyasha whenever she is pissed off like when he broke her bike…).

"First off, my name is not Keiko. It's Kaori. Pronounced Kay-or-ee! Second, I am not stupid, you're dumber than I am. Third, quit calling me wench, and oh yeah, SIT! (thud!)." she yelled before walking away. She found out she was in the village that Lady Kaho lived in. She entered the square…when she became surrounded by a bunch of people.

"Mi'lady! You have returned!" they said.

"Eh?" I looked down at my clothing, I found out I was wearing a priestess kimono. "Uh…hi?"

"Please, take these gifts. They are not much, but we hope you will enjoy none of the less." the villagers said. Soon, she had a basketful of fruits and vegetables.

With the hanyou boy…

"Crap. Stupid piece of shi- -. Da- - it all." he cursed. He continued tugging on the beads.

"Could you stop talking to yourself and help me?" a voice was heard. He looked down to see Kaori.

"What do you want, wench?" he said.

"Sit." Kaori whispered. He came down with a thud!.

"What the he- - is your problem? Just leave me alone. Fu- - off!" he yelled.

"Hey, is your stomach okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"Well, if I remember clearly, I shot something into it, just making sure you were okay. So, can you help me eat all of this?" Kaori asked. She pulled out the large basket of vegetation. He looked at it.

"Are you trying to poison me?" he asked.

"I just want help eating it, that's all. I mean, since we are going to be together for a while, might as well get to know each other." Kaori explained.

"Whatever." he replied.

"Well, you already know my name. It's Kaori. I'm Kaori Taisho, one of the heirs to the Western Lands." Kaori said.

"And I'm someone who really doesn't care." he answered.

"Can't you just tell me your name then?" she asked. He looked at her for a minute before answering.

"Well, since it looks like you will nag me about it, my name is…"

* * *

Dreamstar: Sorry, still haven't decided on a name yet. Well, because none of you are reviewing, I want at least 10 reviews. So, let their be reviews and I will update! and Merry Christmas! 


	4. Chapter 4: Another Jewel is Shattered

Dreamstar: I know. I haven't updated in like two months. But hey, blame the people called teachers. They swamp you with way too much homework.

Kaori: Now I'm really glad I don't have to go to school.

Dreamstar: In the story you do. Maybe I should make you start it.

Kaori: You can't make me.

Dreamstar: Whatever. I know I said I would use one of the reviewer's names for my other main character...but...I kinda used my own. (feels people glaring) Look, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. At least I updated.

Kaori: I don't see why you have to put such a jerk into the story.

Dreamstar: Because one, your life is supposed to be kinda like your mom's. Kind of.

Kaori: Feh, whatever.

Dreamstar: Well that's enough, time for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There. That's it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Another Jewel is Shattered

"My name is…" he started. But then he stopped.

"Come on. I told you my name." Kaori complained. He feh'ed. 'That's exactly like Dad.' Kaori thought.

"It's Inuyomaru," he said. Kaori stared at him. "What? Do I have to repeat myself?"

Kaori shook her head. She was actually surprised he told her so quickly.

"So, do you want to eat?" Kaori asked. Inuyomaru looked at the basket full of vegetation.

"I think I'll pass." he answered. Kaori shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she replied before standing up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where ya going, wench?" he asked. She glared at him.

"My name is not wench, it's Kaori. And, I'm going home." she said as she walked off.

"Wait! You can't leave!" he said.

"Why not? I have every right." she said.

"You can't leave till you give me the jewel." he answered. Kaori took hold of the round orb that laid on the string around her neck.

"Oh, this little thing? Well, if you want it that badly," Kaori said. She closed her eyes. "Sit." (thud)

"Oi, wench!" he yelled.

"Why should I give you a jewel which can allow the demise of other people into the hands of a hanyou who will use it for evil? That, I can't allow." she explained. "Why do you want the jewel to become a full demon anyways?"

"Feh, you wouldn't understand, seeing as you are only human." he said. 'That's what you think.' Kaori thought.

"I understand a lot more than you think." she said.

"Whatever." Inuyomaru said. She continued to stare at him before beginning to walk off. Inuyomaru was finally able to think without her there.

Kaori was walking back through the village. She wanted to get back to the castle. Right through the village she went. She saw the forest she found earlier and walked into it. Across the forest and she will be able to see the castle. She saw eyes staring at her in the trees. 'They're probably just bandits…oh crap! I forgot, I'm human!' she thought. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. She began running, but whatever was staring at her earlier was still following her.

'If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to get taken down…and I'm only 15!' she screamed in thought. But she didn't run fast enough, and was tackled to the ground by what appeared to be two guards.

"Wow, what a fine catch. Our lord will love to have ye with him." they said while tying her up and seeing if she was frightened. She surprised them with a glare.

"Oh, please. Do you think I will just become some guy's prey? No way." she told them off.

"Ye are brave, but how can a mere girl be able to get away from our lord?" they laughed while dragging her towards a dark castle. 'They're right. I can't get away. Unless I can turn back into a hanyou, I'm screwed.' she thought.

&&&&

Inuyomaru was still trying to tug off the beads. He was not one to give up, just like our favorite hanyou. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two worried hanyou parents.

"Kaori! Kaori!" and "Kaori! Where are you?" were being shouted worriedly. He decided to jump down from where he was sitting to see what was going on.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked.

"Kaori is missing!" Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's haori while Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"Wait. Did she still have the jewel with her?" he asked.

"Why do you ask? She is more important than a jewel!" Kagome yelled. Inuyomaru totally ignored her, however.

"That bitch went off with the jewel. Crap, now I have to go sniff her out." he said and jumped out towards the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other. 'Why didn't we think of that?'

&&&&

Kaori was sitting in the back of a wagon with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied together. 'Stupid people. Not even thinking that I'm the heir of the Western Lands. Oh well. Gotta find a way to get out.' Kaori looked around the wagon, but found nothing.

"You know, you didn't have to freakin' tie me and throw me in some stinkin' wagon. It smells, bad!" Kaori yelled at the stupid guards.

"Who wants thou's opinion? Ye are a stupid girl." the guards said and started laughing. 'Talk about idiots.'

"Fine, but I'll tell you this much. I have friends that can kill you easily. Without breaking a sweat." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to someone who cares." they said. 'Do they always have to answer at the same time? Man, those two need to get a life.' Kaori thought.

"You know, for two guys that look pretty strong…" 'Not.' "…why do you work for some guy? And to kidnap girls too?"

"It is our duty. And, we get good pay for it." they said. "Now shut up girl. Our lord will be able to see you soon."

The wagon came to a stop and the guys grabbed Kaori by her hair.

"Ow! You don't have to tug on my hair!" Kaori yelled.

"Silence wench. Ye are to do as ye are command." they said. Kaori looked around. The palace was dark. Too dark. A man with fancy robes came to view. He was a very fat old man. Kaori noticed he was the lord, but there was something weird about him.

"Mi'lord. We have found a human girl that can be your servant." One of the guards said. The lord's eyes looked empty as if…as if he were dead.

"Mi'lord? Is something the matter?" the other guard asked. Kaori noticed that there was a sword with the lord. He stood up and drew his sword. "Mi'lord, what are you doing?"

The lord sliced the guard that was talking to him in half. The other guards and workers began to shake with fear.

"Mi'lord! What are you doing?" they asked. The lord stared straight at Kaori.

"**You, you have the jewel. The Kokoro Jewel. Give it to me. Hand it over.**" he commanded. The guards were really frightened.

"Help! Save us!" they pathetically screamed.

"You guys are weak." Kaori said before using one of the lances the guards dropped and cutting herself free. She grabbed the lance and stood in attack position. "Get behind me!"

"**Haha, wench. You will hand me that jewel.**" he commanded. He swung his sword down onto Kaori. Using the metal point, she blocked the sword with the lance.

"I will not allow demons to take this jewel for evil. This jewel is not what makes me strong though…" Kaori said before deflecting the sword away. "It's the thought of my friends and family!"

"**You're a fool. Absolute power does not come from love. It comes from strength alone.**" he said. He sliced the lanced into two. Kaori was left defenseless. The lord punched her gut and she landed hard on the ground. The necklace with the jewel flew off. "**This is the end for you!**"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" a voice yelled. The lord quickly jumped back as the ground in front of Kaori was sliced open. "Hey, wench. Getting yourself into trouble now, are ya?"

The lord fell to the ground, and a ball of light flew out of him.

"He was already dead! And his corpse was being controlled!" Kaori said. Inuyomaru looked at her.

"Wench, where's the jewel?" he asked. Kaori froze. She looked down at her neck…and it wasn't there.

"I-I…uh…" Kaori stuttered.

"No! You idiot! You didn't!" They both turned outside. An imp with a jar picked up the Kokoro Jewel. He popped it into his mouth and ran away. "Crap!"

Kaori and Inuyomaru began running after the demon, of course with Inuyomaru being way far ahead of Kaori. Kaori picked up a bow and arrow off of the ground and continued running after them.

"Wench! Hurry up! I ain't waitin' for ya!" Inuyomaru yelled. He became ticked off at how slow Kaori was, so he waited for her. "Get on. It will be much faster than waiting for a weak human like you to run."

Kaori had a very awkward feeling after Inuyomaru started running again. This wasn't like riding a horse. It was a totally different experience.

The demon was just up ahead. It was riding some weird cloud thing. He was much bigger than the small imp he was before.

"That old hag claims you are Keiko's reincarnation. You should be able to shoot an arrow at least." he said. Kaori looked at him. Lady Kaho said what?

"What do you mean by that?" Kaori asked.

"Dunno. I'm guessing you should be able to have her powers besides looking like her," he explained.

"You know what, I'm getting really tired of you saying I look like her." Kaori said.

"Who cares? Just freakin' shoot the arrow!" he yelled. Kaori notched an arrow and aimed her bow. She remembered that she was pretty bad in archery after her encounter with that other demon (go back to chapter 1 if you don't remember).

"Please, hit the mark!" Kaori said. She released the arrow…but it only went a few feet in the air before falling straight down.

"WHAT THE! YOU CALL THAT A SHOT! THAT'S IT!" he yelled. He stopped and dropped her straight on her butt. "I was wrong. You're nothing like her."

Inuyomaru ran after the demon before Kaori could protest. "He didn't have to drop me on the ground. Idiot." she mumbled.

Kaori ran after him, despite the fact that they were really far ahead. She had to hurry before the demon grew any stronger from the jewel.

The demon appeared to have picked up a small girl. Inuyomaru knew that the demon was distracted when it went to get lunch.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled. The demon howled as the arm with the girl was torn from him. The girl was falling very fast. Right before landing on the ground, Kaori dove and caught her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. The little girl sniffed.

"I think so. Ahh!" she screamed when she saw the demon's arm that was holding her moving.

"Hold on!" Kaori ordered as she pulled the arm off. The arm was pointing in the direction of the demon. "It must be drawn to the jewel's power…wait, that's it!"

Kaori took a piece of rope and tied the arm onto one of her arrows. She notched the arrow to her bow and took aim.

"Hit the mark!" she yelled before releasing the arrow. Instead of falling half-way, the arm allowed the arrow to follow the demon.

'What the! That wench isn't so dumb after all.' Inuyomaru thought. He skidded to a stop and watched the arrow him the demon. The demon disintegrated, but someting was wrong. A bright light shot out in different directions.

"This, isn't good." Kaori heard someone say. She turned around to find Inuyasha and Kagome both looking at each other and shaking their heads.

"Hey! I think I see the jewel over there!" Kaori yelled before running in the direction she thought the jewel would be.

A couple of minutes later…

"I thought you said the jewel would be over here." Inuyomaru accused.

"I did say that-what the! Inuyomaru! Come check this out!" Kaori yelled.

"It better be the jewel." he mumbled. Right in Kaori's hands was a pink shard. "Don't tell me…that's not…"

Kaori nodded. Inuyomaru looked like he was about to explode.

"WENCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT?!"

"This is not good." Kaho said appearing out of no where. Kaori and Inuyomaru looked at Kaho with questioning looks.

"What do you mean, Lady Kaho?" Kaori asked.

"The jewel has been split into hundreds of thousands of shards. That is only one of the many shards out there. Each one being very powerful. Ye two must work together to make sure that no evil will taint any of these shards." Kaho explained.

"Me work with him!" "Me work with her!" they said at the same time.

"Yes. Ye must settle your differences and work together to find each shard of the Kokoro Jewel. With Kaori's eyes and Inuyomaru's brute strength.

"I'm not working with that wench!" "I'm not working with that jerk!" they yelled.

"Ye two seem to have a lot in common. Come, it will soon be dark. Ye two will both need supper in order to find any of the shards first." she said before walking away from the unhappy children.

* * *

Dreamstar: Now they have to journey together. Yay! Now you all know what the heck the other main character's name is. Aren't you happy? Well, at least I got someting.

Kaori: Can we please just get the ending done already? I'm freakin' tired.

Dreamstar: Hold on! You all should now what will happen next, so just review and I'll try to update asap. Gotta run!


	5. Sorry!

Dreamstar: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have to take a break from writing. I know what you're all thinking, "WTF!" I just have some writer's block right now and I'm going through a lot of things right now. It's also hard to write with someone as annoying as Kaori around.

Kaori: Hey! I heard that!

Dreamstar: Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hiatus now. Sorry. I'll try to get back to writing again soon.


End file.
